The present disclosure relates generally to cargo-retaining systems, and more specifically, to a support for a retaining member that may be attached easily to a wall of a truck or similar cargo area. Examples of cargo-retaining bars, supports, and housings that may be attached to a wall are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,830,558; 4,932,817; 4,962,907; 5,219,251; 5,281,063; 5,494,389; and 6,086,299, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.